RvB: The Beacon Chronicles
by CommanderCheat82
Summary: In the world of Remnant, the Reds and Blues are heading to Beacon. What trouble will they get into there? How will they all interact? Sequel to RvB: split.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to RvB: The Beacon Chronicles! I finally finished, due to a 10-hour car trip. I hope you all had a great holiday celebrating whatever you celebrate and hope you all have a great 2020! Enjoy the story!**

**Wombag1786**

**thanks for the advice, I have adjusted it. I write it line by line, I find that it helps me get my ideas across better.**

**I don't own anything, other than my computer.**

Roman Torchwick sighed as he strolled down the street, heading towards _Dust Till Dawn._ His mind wandered to thoughts of his son, Simmons. He was heartbroken when he had heard of his wife's death and had almost run to pick Simmons up and bring him home. _Almost._ He had stopped when Neo had reminded him that he was a big-time criminal and that he couldn't bring a kid in now, as they would be a target. He tried to point out that he had done that with her, but she shook her head and signed to him that that was when he was a small-time crook, not like now, where he was one of the top criminals. He sighed and decided to ask Neo to send Simmons some more money to look after himself. He shook away those thoughts when a grunt, (one of Junior's men, something he could grab in hurry,) alerted him that they were approaching _Dust Till Dawn._ Shaking any thoughts of his son, Roman angrily told the man that he _indeed _knew that and not to tell him obvious things again. The grunt, who he deemed suitably chastened, instantly apologised and said he would never do it again. He responded to _that_ with a grunt and told everyone to get ready.

As he and his cheap team of grunts entered the store, his practised eyes assessed the room with a glance. He had chosen his time perfectly, only three people were in the store. One was an elderly storekeeper, who took one look at him and his armed grunts, and immediately knew what was happening, and was powerless to do anything about it. Roman dismissed him as a threat. The next person was a black-haired young girl, wearing a black and red outfit, listening to music through a red headset so loud that Roman could hear it from where he stood. He dismissed her as a threat considering her age and that she didn't notice them when they came in. the third person was a boy, two years older than the girl, wearing tattered clothes that he must have worn for a while. The boy was exanimating a dust crystal closely, seemingly fascinated by it. He resolved to keep a close eye on him. He strolled in from the doorway and stopped in front of the shopkeeper.

"Do you have _any _idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?"

**line break**

Grif watched the exchange through the reflection of the dust crystal he was holding in his hand. He had finally found his target after searching so long and was determined he was not going to escape. He watched in confusion as Roman ordered the grunts to grab all of the dust from the store. What did he need it for, anyway? Shaking his head, he focused on the grunt walking towards him, probably intending to rob of his money or the dust crystal in his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched another grunt walk over to the only occupant of the store unaware of what was happening, probably because of the music blasting from her ears.

"Hey Kid put your hands up and give me your wallet." The grunt closest to him said, swinging his sword around his head and stopping it at his neck.

"Look, man, I'm generally a lazy guy and I don't have a problem with you. I'm going to give you one chance to back off and go home. The less of you here, the less I have to kill. Ok?" he replied.

The grunt scoffed. "Yeah right kid, I have a sword to your neck. What are you going to do?"

"I'm glad you asked. First off, I'm going to grab your sword, like this," Grif then proceeded to grab the handle of the blade, twisting it so that the grunt cried out in pain and dropped the sword.

"Then, I stab you with your sword." He explained, stabbing the grunt in the leg and punching him in the head, knocking him out. The sound of metal hitting flesh echoed across the store, turning everyone's attention to him. Grif locked eyes with Roman and grinned darkly.

"I've been looking forward to this for a long time." He said, slowly bringing his weapon, the Grifshot, out from his back.

"What are you waiting for? Go get him!" Roman ordered. That was until a grunt flew into him, knocking him over and bashing his head on the ground.

"Don't think it's just him," Ruby said, using her semblance to run outside the store. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Change of plans," Roman said calmly. "Go deal with the girl, I'll fight the boy."

"Yes, sir!" The grunts saluted and circled Ruby, only causing her to smile and twirl her grip of the shaft of Crescent Rose and spin it, pausing her headphones with her other hand.

Roman and Grif faced each other, Roman with his cane in hand and Grif with his Grifshot.

"What did I do to you anyway, kid?" Roman asked, spinning his cane then pointing it at him. "Did I rob you? Ruin your life in some small, insignificant way?"

"You killed my sister," Grif replied, his voice shaking in anger.

"Um… who?" Roman questioned. That was the wrong answer apparently to Grif, who roared in anger and charged, only to be met with the business end of Roman's cane.

With a twitch of Roman's finger, the cane shot a ball of exploding dust straight at Grif, only for him to duck and it to go flying out the window.

"I'm going to KILL you!" Grif snarled, twirling his grifshot around his body and then pointing the barrel directly at Roman.

Ruby spun around, Crescent Rose spinning with her and knocking the two grunts away, only to see another one stop at the door and pull out a gun. _"Crap!"_ Ruby thought, preparing to move. As the grunt started firing, Ruby used her semblance to dodge all of the bullets that he shot at her. As she was dodging, she glanced at the other boy that was in the store fighting Roman, only for her to gasp as she watched the boy spin his weapon, (a grenade launcher with a bladed edge, possibly more, she couldn't tell from this far away), so that it pointed toward Roman and the store behind him.

Moving as quickly as she could, she ran in front of the remaining grunt and swung her scythe into him. With a muffled _oof_, the grunt went flying into the boy, knocking him over and causing the grenade he shot to go flying into the air and explode.

"Well kids, this has been fun, but it's time we part ways," Roman yelled, shooting another exploding firework from the bottom of the cane at Ruby. Seeing it, Ruby twirled her scythe, ready to block it, but quickly decided that this was not a blocking case. She pulled the trigger of her gun and used the knockback of her gun to fly up in the air, watching the ground below her explode. Landing, she heard a growl and saw the boy from earlier running towards a building that had Roman climbing up a ladder. As the boy ran off, Ruby sighed and quickly spoke to the shopkeeper.

"You okay if I go after them?" she asked him, pulling Crescent Rose into her compact form and pushing it into its signature place behind her back.

"Uh-huh." The shopkeeper nodded and Ruby used her semblance to scale the building, getting to the top at the same time as Grif.

"Hey!" she yelled at a retreating Roman, causing him to pause and turn around, holding his cane at the ready.

"Persistent." He muttered, seeming to be waiting for something.

A bullhead appeared, its doors were wide open and a woman in purple waiting there.

"Well Red, Rags, it's been fun, but it's time we spilt ways!" Roman yelled, pulling out a dust crystal and throwing it in the air, landing near the kids and exploding near them.

"Hahaha!" Roman yelled jumping onto the bullhead and offering his hand to the woman next to him in a high five, only to be ignored. The smoke cleared, revealing the kids and two adults in an energy dome. One of the adults wore a white and black leotard, with a purple and black cape. The other wore a dark purple shirt and purple trousers, with a black jacket over the top, and he held to sniper rifles, pointed down.

"What!" the woman beside Roman yelled, clearly shocked.

"Hello, _sister_!" North called, dropping the shield and raising his sniper rifles to fire, Glynda using her semblance to create a spear of shattered earth to attack the bullhead.

"Go get _her_!" South yelled to Roman as she grabbed her rocket pod and fired at the two, half of them destroying the spear, the other rockets firing at the two, only for North to shoot them with his snipers. Roman ducked away and ran to the driver's seat.

"We got company!" he yelled, taking over the controls as the driver, dressed in a red dress, left the controls and ran to the back of the bullhead, going to help South.

"Couldn't handle them?" she asked South, sending multiple bursts of fire at the two, only for Glynda to dodge them and create a dust-infused storm, which covered the bullhead. With a flick of her wand, the storm started dropping large shards of hail onto the aircraft, narrowly missing Roman's head.

"Shit!" He yelled in surprise, his grip on the controls slipping and the bullhead skating around, causing North's bullet to miss the engine.

"Damn it!" North cursed, using the rest of the clip on his sister and the woman in red, who merely blocked each shot. He loaded a blue clip into his snipers and started firing ice dust bullets towards them, the woman in red burning them and South pulling her rocket pod in front of her. Growling, North focused and saw South's leg poking out of the rocket pod. Smiling darkly, North sighted and fired in the space of a few seconds, hitting South's leg and watching it freeze over.

The woman in red sighed as she watched South crouch down, hissing in pain. She turned her eyes to the group of heroes. Using her powers, she ignited the ground below them and barked from Roman to leave, not letting her glowing eyes leave them and watching them be pulled out of the way by that _Goodwitch_.

"Interesting…" she murmured, allowing the Bullhead to take her away.

**line break**

"You're huntsmen!" Ruby yelled, running up to them as soon as the bullhead vanished into the sky. Looking at them with stars in her eyes, she asked them one question.

"Can I have your autograph?"

**Time skip**

"Young lady, I hope you know that your actions will not be taken lightly. You put yourself and others in danger." Glynda remarked angrily, as Ruby shrank back. "And you." She said, turning towards Grif, who sat in his chair with his feet up on the desk and had a bored expression on his face. "You are in serious trouble! You tried to shoot a grenade from your weapon into a _dust store_. If Ruby here," she gestured to Ruby. "Hadn't stopped you, the explosion would have been catastrophic! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Glynda calm down," North said, casually leaning against the wall, watching her. "I'll talk to him."

"Are you sure?" she asked, anger still flaring. "He could have killed someone!"

"I'll talk to him," he repeated, his face turning grim.

"If you're sure." She said, giving up and turning back to Ruby, who promptly looked scared.

"Alright kid," North said calmly. "What's your name?"

"Dexter Grif, but you can call me Grif," Grif said, pulling his legs down from the table as North watched him.

"Well Grif, why were you at _Dust till Dawn_ today?" he asked, pulling a chair out and sitting down next to him.

"I had to get some dust." He replied. "What else do you go to a dust store for?"

"And why did you attack Torchwick?" North gently prodded, ignoring the question.

"He killed my sister, that's why! It's why I've been chasing him my whole life!" Grif shouted, his eyes full of tears, one slowly sliding down his face. The outburst stopped all conversations around the room as all eyes turned to him. He took a deep breath and dashed a hand across his eyes, clearing the tears that had started to fall.

"Let me tell you what happened." He muttered.

Line break

_Grif hid behind a wall, watching his twin do her thing. The young girl had found the best place to beg for scraps and coins and let her dirty clothes and mute voice do the talking for her. This particular day, a man wearing a white suit walked past her, his head down and a top hat on the top of his head, covering his eyes. Wordlessly, she gestured her hands in a begging motion, catching the end of his sleeve. This startled the man, who was obviously in deep thought._

_"__WHAT!" he exclaimed, causing Grif's sister to flinch and slowly start backing away from him. Seeing this, Roman sighed and gently knelt beside her, speaking words too softly for Grif to hear from how far away he was. A smile beamed across her face and she clapped happily. Roman smiled and got up, Grif's sister following him down into a nearby alley. Concerned, Grif got out of his hiding place to follow them, only to duck back into it as Roman turned back around, something hard in his eyes and an unreadable expression on his face. Believing that he was not being followed, Roman turned back and followed Grif's sister down the alley. Grif waited for a second, then slowly slid out of his hiding spot and started down the alley. He got halfway down the alley when he heard a gunshot from within the alleyway. His heart sinking, he sprinted down to the end of the alley, where he hid behind a doorway and peered out. What he saw, however, he was not ready for. Peering across, he saw his sister's body, laying against the wall. He froze and time stopped moving. He turned and ran away, leaving Roman and the body of his sister behind._

"And that's my story. My semblance as well. It's the reason I hate Roman Torchwick with all I have." Grif finished, wiping tears from his eyes.

"That's so sad!" Ruby choked out.

"Apologies, Mr Grif," Glynda said. "I had no idea you had gone through that much. However, this is not an excuse for your actions earlier. If it was up to me, I would send you both home with a pat on the back." Ruby perked up at this. "And a slap on the wrist," Glynda stated, smacking her riding crop onto the table, making Ruby shriek and pull her hand back. "Fortunately for you, there's someone who wants to see you."

She moved out of the pathway of the door as it opened and allowed a silver-haired man to walk through.

"Ruby, Grif, it's good to meet you." He said, cleaning his glasses and putting them on, only to freeze and peer at Ruby. "You… have silver eyes." He whispered, a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Um…" she replied, unsure of how to react to that.

"So, how did you two learn to fight like this?" he asked, picking up a tablet that had clips of them fighting.

"Signal academy, sir!" Ruby replied happily, watching as North held out a plate of cookies for her.

"Signal academy taught you to use one of the most deadly weapons ever designed?" he asked, his tone incredulous.

"Well, one teacher in particular," she paused, a cookie halfway to her mouth as she watched Grif been given food as well before she quickly ate the cookie. Pausing at the taste, she then preceded to shovel her way through the plate.

"Hmm… it's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow…" he trailed off.

"That's my uncle!" Ruby commented with her mouth full. She swallowed before continuing. "He taught me everything I know! I was total garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm awesome, like hooowaaah! Waaa-"

"I see that." The silver-haired man interrupted. "And you," he turned to Grif. "Where did _you _learn to do this?" He asked, gesturing towards the tablet in his hands.

"Taught myself." Came Grif's short reply.

"I see." He replied, just as quickly. "Then why does your weapon mirror one of my student's weapon?"

Grif's eyes slid away. "I might have had some help building it." He admitted.

"That's what I thought." He said, pulling a chair out and sitting down. "Now, do you two know who I am?"

"No idea," Grif said sarcastically.

"Your professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon." She responded.

He chuckled softly. "Hello."

"Pleasure to meet you," Ruby replied formally.

"You want to go to my school?" he asked.

"More than anything." She whispered.

"Well alright. You can come." He said, leaning back in his chair.

"Really?" She squealed.

"Indeed," he smiled back. "Now, what are we going to do with you," he wondered, standing and turning towards Grif, who meets his gaze with a defiant stare.

"Sir," North asked, stepping up beside Grif, "I would like to cash in my favour with you to let Grif go to Beacon."

Ozpin took a step back, his face clearly showing surprise. "Why?" he asked, wondering what on Remnant had possessed the man to say that.

"Because he needs to," North replied, meeting Ozpin's gaze unflinchingly.

"Alright, on one condition.' Ozpin started.

"Yes?" North asked curiously.

"He goes to counselling sessions." Ozpin negotiated.

"Deal," North replied quickly.

"Wait, what?" Grif asked.

Well, you two." Ozpin said, ignoring Grif's question. "Welcome to Beacon."

**And that's the first chapter! I Decided too not to do the Bullhead scene because it has a good ending spot already. This chapter was about 3000 words long, so this is the longest chapter I have done yet. As always, please review! Tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed, CommanderCheat82 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**We are at Beacon! About time. After this chapter, I'm going camping, so the next chapter maybe a little bit late. Sorry about that. Now, reviews!**

**Anoymously20**

**Glad you think so.**

**Bomberguy789**

**Thanks, now that this chapter is out I'm not going to do the bullhead scene. Thanks for the advice on that. At the moment I'm exploring how the characters react to one another in a team and as friends, so the next couple of chapters will be about that. But the rest? It has been planned. South has a reason for what she does, the bad guys have stuff happening, and Vale has a fate. I hope that this story can grow into the unique story you want it to be. Rest assured, plans are happening. Thanks.**

**Brian.H.H**

**Again, South has a reason for what she's doing. Thanks. Oh, and Neo? You'll find out.**

**Don't own RWBY and never will.**

At the landing zone of Beacon, the bullheads had barely landed when a green-faced boy jumped out of one, running directly towards the nearest bin and puking. A girl ran up to him from the same bullhead, paused for a second, and then punched him in the face.

"That's for getting vomit on my shoe!" Carolina yelled, watching him groan on the floor before she sighed and started walking towards the school.

"As much as I like your style, don't you think that was a little rough?" A girl in yellow asked, a younger girl in a red corset and a combat skirt following her.

"So what?" Carolina asked, giving them an inquisitive glance. "And who are you to say anything about it? Aren't you the girl that broke Junior's club?"

"Yeah, but that was for a good reason," Yang argued. "You may have broken that guy's nose, for what? Vomiting on your shoe?"

"Whatever." Carolina sighed, walking away from them. She _hated _people like that, people that think that they're almighty when they aren't. They were just like… _oh no._

A girl was walking towards the school a little way away, her back turned to Carolina. _Long red hair?_ Check. _Bronze plated armour? _Check. _A collapsed spear at her belt and a shield on her back? _Check.

"PYRRHA!" she screamed.

The scream silenced the whole courtyard, bringing everyone's eyes onto the two. Pyrrha turned around, shock etched on her face.

"Carolina?" she asked shakily, unsure if it was her. People around started muttering, wondering who it was that the _great _Pyrrha Nikos would be shaken about. "Is that you?" she asked, hoping that it was, yet at the same time hoping that it wasn't. Pyrrha took a step forward, slowly walking towards Carolina, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, that I didn't take you with me… you called dad and I got scared, I didn't know what to do and I…"

"Save it." Carolina snapped, clearly angry. "You know what he did to me when you left? _I_ had to suffer his rage. _I _had to calm him down. And believe me, he was _pissed._ You _left us_ Pyrrha, and now you're going to pay." With that, Carolina took a step forward and slammed her palm into Pyrrha's stomach, launching her back into a wall.

"Carolina, Please! I don't want to hurt you!" Pyrrha pleaded, tears sliding down her face.

"Too bad," Carolina said, slipping into a combat stance. "Because I want to _hurt you_."

Carolina ran forward and slammed her elbow into Pyrrha's chest, a muffled _oof _coming out of Pyrrha. Pyrrha grabbed onto her arm, twisting it until Carolina cried out, the kicking her back. Carolina skidded back, aura flaring slightly as it took the force of skidding across the pavement.

"Carolina _please!_" Pyrrha begged, flicking her spear out and shrugging her shield down. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will protect myself if needed."

Carolina grinned darkly, got up from the pavement and spat on the ground. "I'm counting on it."

The two sisters charged each other, Pyrrha with her spear and shield ready and Carolina holding her fists out. Suddenly a boy stepped in-between the two, flicked a lightning-dust-charged shock baton out, hit Carolina in the leg, ducked under Pyrrha's spear, then hit her too.

"Alright," Church said calmly, while the two sisters winced at the shocks around him. "Let's all calm down now."

"That's so cool!" Caboose, one of the spectators, whispered to Ren and Nora.

"Shhh!" Nora whispered back.

"Pretty dumb to try a fight before the first day of school," Church said. "I don't care what problem you two have, but Pyrrha, put your weapons away and, Carolina was it? Stop trying to start fights." Pyrrha agreed and put her weapons away, but Carolina growled and stalked off, anger written in every fibre of her being. Before any more words could be said, Church walked off, collapsing his weapon and storing it on his belt as he walked away. A bubble of conversation erupted as Pyrrha walked off as well.

"Who was that?" Ruby asked Yang, trying to ignore the urge to drool over the weapons around her.

"I don't know sis, but that Carolina chick seems like trouble," Yang replied. "Why don't you try and meet some new people? You could make some new friends, you know?"

"New friends?" Ruby asked sceptically. "Why would I need friends when I have you?"

"Well…" Yang started, before speaking quickly. "I gotta go meet up with my friends around Beacon, bye!" with that Yang ran off, accidentally knocking her shoulder into Ruby's, making her spin around.

Wait, where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Do we have dorms?" she asked, still spinning. "I don't know what I'm doing." She said as she fell.

"What are you doing?!" a voice screamed at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Ruby cried, realizing that she had fallen into a luggage cart.

"Sorry?" Weiss asked, picking up a vial of dust. "Do you even realize the damage you could have caused? This is dust. Purified dust, crystals, vials, and more! In these suitcases! The explosion could have been enormous!" Weiss ranted, not realizing that she was shaking the loose dust vial in her hands, releasing dust particles. Ruby, feeling scared, breathed heavily, breathed those particles in and suddenly felt the irresistible urge to sneeze as Weiss kept ranting. This urge grew and grew until she couldn't stop it and an explosion went off.

The vial in Weiss's hand flew across the courtyard and landed next to a girl dressed in black and wearing a black bow on her head. The girl looked at it with an unreadable expression on her face, before sighing and walking over to the two girls, now bickering loudly.

"Look I said I'm sorry, princess. Ok?" Ruby yelled, starting to lose her temper.

"It's heiress, actually," Blake said calmly, walking over and passing the vial back to Weiss, who took it with a huff. "Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee dust company, one of the biggest dust companies in the world.

"Finally, some respect!" Weiss said haughtily.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners," Blake said coolly, watching Weiss.

"Wha… How dare you!" Weiss screamed, before storming off in a huff.

"I promise I'll make it up to you!" Ruby called out to the distant Weiss, before turning around and looking at Blake. "Well, it looks like I'm not the only one having a rough day. I'm Ruby, what's your name?"

"There's no way," Blake said, shocked, not appeared to have heard Ruby's question.

"No way for what?" Ruby asked, looking the direction that Blake was looking. She didn't see anything, just a boy in light blue, or was that aqua? Talking to some girls and a boy wearing a pink shirt standing alone, having just got off different bullhead.

"I don't see anything," Ruby said, turning towards Blake, only to realize that she had vanished. She slumped down, convinced that she should give up and try and find Yang, wherever she is when a hand appeared and helped her up.

"Thanks." She said to the stranger, a blond-haired boy, as she stood up.

"No problem." He replied.

Ruby looked at him closely, "aren't you the guy that threw up on the Bullhead?"

**Time skip**

"-I'm just saying, motion sickness is a more common sickness then people let on!" he yelled

"Look, I'm sorry, but vomit boy was the first thought that came to mind!" Ruby apologised

"_Anyway_, my name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, -the ladies love it!" he said.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I slip right into this conversation?" A boy asked, carrying a pink suitcase. "Do you guys know where the toilets are? I need to apply my beauty cream!"

"Umm..." Jaune said uncertainly, "You like pink, I'm guessing?"

"What, no! It's light red!" He exclaimed, gesturing to his bag.

"Isn't that just pink?" Ruby chimed in innocently.

"N…NO!" he stuttered.

"Sure," Jaune said condescendingly. "Anyway, I'm Jaune Arc."

"And I'm Ruby Rose. What's your name?" Ruby asked.

"Franklin Delano Donut, Reporting for duty!" he said, saluting.

"Well, you're going to need a nickname," Ruby said dryly. "I know! Nice to meet you, Donut!"

A small silence fell across the small group until Ruby grinned slightly and spoke up.

"So… what weapons do you guys have? This is my weapon." Ruby asked, bringing Crescent Rose out and flicking it out of its compact form. Both Jaune and Donut took a step back as the head _thudded _into the ground, digging into it.

"Whoa!" Donut said, surprised. "Is that a scythe?"

Ruby pressed a button, causing Crescent Rose to switch to its sniper form.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby said proudly.

"A what?" Jaune asked, confused.

Ruby grinned at him before collapsing it back into its compact form. "It's also a gun."

"That's cool!" Donut said. "Here's my weapons!"

He brought out a small canister pressed a button and watched as it expanded into a wooden staff, enforced with iron rods. He opened his suitcase to reveal two belts of grenades, one that went around his waist and another that went around his chest.

"That's cool!" Ruby said. "What grenades do you use? I see sticky grenades, normal grenades, and is that a plasma grenade? How did you get that? And your staff, you could have done more, like added a ceramic head to one side to use on Grimm with tough skin or armour, or maybe a…" Ruby continued droning on, making Jaune and Donut more and more lost as she listed off ideas.

"Anyway," Jaune cut in, stopping Ruby's rant. "Um… do you want to see my weapon?"

"Sure!" Ruby, energetic as ever, said.

"Sounds good." Donut said, relieved that the long list of his weapon improvements was over.

"Alright," Jaune said, pulling Crocea Mars out of its sheath and activating the shield.

"Is that a sword?" Ruby asked, looking at the sword and shield closely. "What do they do?"

"Well, the shield gets smaller… so that if I get tired of carrying it I can just put it away…" he said uncertainly.

"Wouldn't it weigh the same though?" asked Donut.

"Yeah, it does." Replied Jaune tiredly.

"Well, I like it!" Ruby said happily. "Not many people have an appreciation for the classics." She looked at Donut apologetically. "Sorry for criticizing your weapons, I'm a massive weapon fan. They're an extension of one's soul you know? I may have gone a little overboard when I designed Crescent Rose."

"Wait, you made that?" Jaune said, surprised.

"Yeah! All students at Signal craft their weapons." Ruby explained.

"Same at Harbor." Donut said.

"You didn't make yours?" Ruby asked Jaune, watching he fumbled around, trying to put his sword back into his shield-sheath.

"It's a hand-me-down," Jaune explained. "My great-grandfather used it in the great war."

"Isn't that an heirloom?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah…" Jaune replied sadly.

"Anyway, it's cool! Now, don't we have to be somewhere?" Donut asked

"Oh yeah! The welcome speech for the first years is about to happen!" Ruby gasped. She turned to Jaune. "Do you know where that is?"

"Me? I've been following you around!" Jaune replied.

"Well, I've been following you around!" Ruby yelled angrily.

"Do you think that there's a directory around somewhere, right?" Donut cut in.

Ruby laughed. "That would be a no."

"Damn." The boys muttered while Ruby laughed.

**And that's the story! I apologise in advance for Donut, I don't know why, but I have the hardest time writing him. Sorry. I kept some of the original scenes in there to build the RWBY characters, as this is a story that includes them as well. As always, read and review, tell me what I did wrong, ComamnderCheat82 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SO SORRY! Sorry that this chapter took so long, I got bored, got addicted to some games, then got bored with those games, and a lot more happened. So I got this done, I hope you like it!**

**Tony**

**You ask and I deliver! sorry that it took so long.**

**I don't own Rooster Teeth/RWBY/Red Vs Blue. **

Ruby, Jaune and Donut walked through the massive doors of Beacon's auditorium, all of them making small sighs of relief as they saw the crowds of first-years crowding inside. Yang, who was standing in the crowd, waved at Ruby.

"Hey Ruby," Yang called, gaining Ruby's attention. "Come here! I saved a spot for you!"

"Oh, Seeya guys! My sisters over there!" Ruby said to Jaune and Donut.

"Hey wait!" Jaune called but to no avail. Ruby vanished into the crowd and Jaune sighed.

"Now it's just us! Wanna go have some alone time?" Donut asked.

"What, no ew!" Jaune said. "Let's just go watch the ceremony." They both walked off, unaware of the green eyes following them.

"Hey sis, how's your first day been?" Yang asked.

"You mean before you ditched me and I _exploded_?" Ruby responded angrily.

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Yang said. "Besides I didn't ditch you! I went to meet some friends and met this guy!" she gestured to the teenager standing next to her.

"Hey, I'm Tucker!" Tucker introduced himself, before looking at her in surprise. "Aren't you a bit young to be here?" he asked condescendingly.

"Hey!" Ruby said, already disliking him. "I got invited by the headmaster himself, so if you have a problem with me being here, go talk to him!"

"Easy there!" Tucker laughed. "I didn't mean to upset you, especially if we wanna _stick together_, bow chicka bow wow."

Yang giggled, only for Ruby to turn to her in anger.

"Really Yang?" the red-hooded girl asked, gritting her teeth in anger.

"Don't worry about it, Ruby!" Yang laughed nervously. "What do you mean you exploded?"

"I exploded. There was this crabby girl and I fell into her luggage, and she got really mad, and she yelled at me, and I apologised, but she kept yelling at me, and I just really wanted her to stop yelling, but-"

"YOU!" Weiss yelled from behind Ruby, scaring her and making her jump back.

"OH GOD, IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Ruby shrieked.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the cliff!" Weiss yelled.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Yang deadpanned.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." Ruby pleaded, only for a pamphlet to be shoved into her face. "Huh?"

"The Schnee dust company is not responsible for any injuries or damages that…" Weiss droned on, still holding the pamphlet.

"Sounds like you guys got off on the wrong foot," Yang said, Tucker still standing behind her. "Why don't you try it again?"

"Great idea sis." Ruby stuck her hand out. "Hi, my name's Ruby, what's OW!" she yelled as someone barged into her.

"Oh!" Caboose said, who had been running past and accidentally hit Ruby. "Sorry," he whispered.

"It's alright, just watch where you're going." Ruby replied, rubbing her shoulder.

"Ok!" Caboose beamed.

"Why were you running anyway?" Yang asked out of idle curiosity.

"I'm trying to find that guy that beat up both Pyrrha and that other girl! He was so cool!" Caboose explained, bouncing on his feet.

'Hm! If Pyrrha wanted too, she would squash him, and that other girl, you!" Weiss huffed. "She would crush you too!"

Caboose shrunk back against her glare, rubbing his back awkwardly as Weiss glared at him.

"Umm… you're a mean girl…" Caboose muttered, only to be saved by Ruby.

"Hey, back off a bit, will you?" Ruby asked, bristling in anger. "Can't you see you're scaring him?"

"If I'm scaring him, then he shouldn't be at this school!" Weiss bit back, furious now. "There's a lot scarier things then me in this world."

"Doesn't mean you have to scare him!" Ruby shot back.

"I think I agree with ice queen," Tucker said, drawing both of the ladies attention. "If he's scared now, he shouldn't be here."

"He's here to learn, and besides, he gets to choose what he does," Ruby replied angrily.

"Ahem." Ozpin coughed politely, gaining the attention of all of the students. "I'll… make this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to learn new knowledge, to hone your craft and learn new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of others." He surveyed the crowd clustered around the stage, his face impassive. "But all I see… is wasted energy, in desperate need of purpose- direction. You assume that knowledge will free you of this, but knowledge can only take you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step." With that said, Ozpin turned and walked off the stage, quickly replaced by Glynda.

"You will gather in the hall tonight, your initiation starts tomorrow." She stated. "If we find any _more _fighting happening, we will not be lenient in punishing _all_ involved. You are dismissed." With that, she followed Ozpin off the stage.

"Huh." Ruby mused, forgetting about her argument. "He seemed kinda… off."

"I know, right?" Tucker said, "He sounded like he had a lot on his mind."

"I'm going to see if I can find Church!" Caboose announced to no one, before running off.

**Time skip**

"And… done!" Ruby exclaimed, sealing her envelope and tucking it into one of her many pockets, before looking around at the people in their sleeping bags around her, and her sister's empty one.

"Where has she got to?" she muttered, looking around for Yang, before seeing her and Tucker, sitting together. She growled softly, before sighing and lying down.

"Hey, Ruby!" Donut called out, sitting down beside her. "How's it going?"

"It's going alright, thanks for asking," Ruby replied. "Where's Jaune?"

"He's putting all of his stuff in his locker." Donut answered. "I just got back from applying baby cream to my face. You have no idea how much it helps!"

"Huh," Ruby said thoughtfully, wondering how much it does help.

"What did you put in your pocket just then?" asked Donut curiously.

"Oh, just a note to my friends back in Signal." She replied.

"Oh, that's cute!" Donut said, narrowly dodging the pillow that was thrown at him. "I never really thought about how you left friends behind to join Beacon."

"Yeah…" Ruby sighed before she saw someone staring at them. "That girl…" she said, pointing at her as Donut turned around, only for her to dive back into her book.

"You know her?" Donut asked curiously, having turned around to see the girl calmly reading.

"Um, not really," Ruby replied. "I met her briefly this morning, but she left before I could say much."

"Well now's your chance!" Donut exclaimed, grabbing Ruby's arm and dragged her towards the girl, unaware that she knows exactly who Donut was.

"Hello!" Donut called to Blake, who looked up warily from her book.

"Yes?" Blake asked, still in shock that it was her old friend.

"Hey, I'm Donut and this my friend Ruby, what's your name?" Donut asked, wondering why she looked so familiar.

"Blake." She replied shakily.

"You okay?" Ruby asked, concerned. "You sound shaken."

"I'm fine. Just thought I saw someone familiar." Blake said. "Where are you guys from?"

"I'm from Patch," Ruby said, glancing between the two nervously.

And I'm from Haven, or at least that's what I remember." Donut said, unaware of the looks that the two girls gave him.

"What? What do you mean that's what you remember?" Ruby asked curiously, wondering what he meant.

"I lost my memories 3 years ago when I was found by a fishing ship and brought to Mistral, where I met the people that took me in. My 'family.' But I always felt like something was missing, so I joined the huntsman academy in search of a purpose. I hope I can find it here." He said thoughtfully, before noticing Blake and Ruby's horrified stare. "What?"

"That sounds horrible… what if there are people still looking for you?" Ruby asked, concerned for her friend.

"They probably think I'm dead… I was injured when they found me, so they must think I died in whatever I was doing." Donut said.

"wow." Murmured Blake, horrified.

"Yeah." Donut agreed, before brightening up. "Anyway, I'm going to look at the interior decorating, bye!" with that, he walked away, whistling.

"You know him, don't you?" Ruby asked a soon as Donut was out of earshot.

'What?" Blake asked, trying to hide how unsettled she was after seeing her long-lost friend again.

'You knew him before he lost his memories, didn't you?" Ruby asked, completely serious.

"Yes," Blake admitted, still shaken. "Don't tell him, please? I don't want him to know."

"I'll keep it quiet," Ruby promised.

"HEEYYY GUUUYYYS!" Yang yelled, wrapping an arm around Ruby, who promptly tried to pull it off.

"Hi," Blake said uncertainly, staring at her in concern.

"Hey, sis!" Ruby exclaimed, some child-like energy appearing on her face.

"Ohh… Is my wittle sis making friends?" Yang teased Ruby, watching her blush deep-red.

"Shut up!" Ruby yelped. "You are so embarrassing!"

"Soldiers!" Someone yelled, gaining the group's attention. "Rest up! The battle is tomorrow." A boy said, walking up to them. "Insinuation is tomorrow! We need to rest, to plan! Who knows what we will face!"

"He's right," Ruby said, turning to face the group. "We need to get some rest."

"Good call!" the boy said, before turning around and marching off.

"Well, Ruby, Ruby's sister-"

"My name Yang!" Yang said, interrupting her.

"-it's a pleasure meeting you," Blake said sincerely, before turning off the light she was using and plunging the hall in darkness.

**And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed, and sorry that it took so long. The next couple may be slow, just been busy. Hope you enjoyed, CommanderCheat82 out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Been a while, sorry about that. This was meant to be out by late March, but my mum broke her wrist. She's fine now though. **

**Who's hyped for season 18 of RvB? I know I am!**

**So… COVID-19 is a thing. I hope everyone is staying home, not going stir-crazy, and that you are generally ok.**

**I decided that I'm going to try and get an update schedule going! So, I'll be trying to get a chapter up every month or two. Kinda slow, I know, but I don't write stories very fast, and if I speed up, then I may start seeing this as a job, instead of something fun.**

**Also, I had an IRL friend read my story and point out that I was bad at editing RvB: split, so eventually I will go back and fix it up. **

**Pheonix**

**Aww, thanks! Don't worry, I have big plans for this, and Maine is a VERY big part of one of my plans. Don't worry, I'm not planning on abandoning this story any time soon.**

**That's all I got, so enjoy the story!**

**I don't own anything.**

Theta woke up scared, unsure of where he was.

"Delta? Tex?" he asked nervously, looking around for any sign of them. He saw hundreds of kids around him, although he was a small way away from them like he was trying to get away from them. He slowly got up, trying not to make any noise to wake anyone else up. He noticed a door to the side of the room and headed towards it, trying not to step on any of the students in between him and the door.

As he reached the door, a student muttered in his sleep and Theta froze, both scared and nervous about someone waking up. On one hand, that would mean he could ask them where he was and where Delta and Tex were. One the other hand, He wasn't sure how they would react to him. In Church's mind, he had always left watching the outside world to the other two, preferring the mindscape of Church's head. The student muttered, before rolling around and snoring. Theta deflated a little, both relieved and frustrated that he went back to sleep. Sighing, he turned back to the door and opened it, slipping inside and letting the door softly glide closed.

Theta shivered as he looked around at the hallway he had slipped into, realizing that he was in a school. He remembered Church and Tex saying something about going to Beacon. He looked out a window and saw that the sun hadn't even risen yet, which explained why no one was awake.

"Hey, what are you doing?" a voice called to him, making him jump. He nervously turned to see North, striding towards him.

"You're a first-year, right?" He asked Theta, who nodded, looking scared. "Why aren't you in the hall?"

"I-I-I." Theta stammered.

"Hey, it's ok, alright? I'm not going to get you in trouble, I just want to know what woke you up this early. Was it dreams?"

"N-no," Theta said, shaking. "I just don't know where I am."

"What?" North asked curiously, wondering what he meant.

"Do y-you know where Tex is?" Theta asked.

"Tex?" North asked before coming to a conclusion. "Look, Church is it?"

"I-it's Theta sir," he said shyly.

"Hmm…" North said thoughtfully. "How about we go to my office, Theta? You look cold, and it will be warmer there."

"S-sure," Theta replied, before following North.

**Time skip**

Ren always knew exactly what he would see when he opened his eyes, normally it would be a crazy bombastic redhead, who would immediately start talking. Today, however, was not a normal day. He opened his eyes and saw no one to be seen, which had him worried. He glanced around for her, only to relax when he saw her crouching besides Caboose's bed, holding something in her hand. Ren's heart sunk when he saw what she was holding.

HONK!

The sound echoed around the hall, waking many students up and sent Caboose flying out of his bed, an involuntary cry escaping his lips as his ears rang. He let a whine out, glaring at Nora, who had doubled over in laughter, completely unaware of the glares from the people she had woke up.

Ren sighed, getting up and walking over and taking the air horn out of Nora's hands, ignoring her growl as she tried to hold onto it. He looked at it calmly, before slipping into a pocket, much to the disappointment or Nora.

"That was mean!" Caboose said, only for Nora to laugh evilly and ruffle his head, making him frown.

"Nora." Ren sighed tiredly, "Stop picking on Caboose." Nora turned to him and frowned cutely, only for Ren to sigh and turn around, slowly walking towards the bathrooms.

"Come on, let's go get ready, initiation is today." He called back, Nora and Caboose getting up and following him.

**Time skip**

Simmons stared at his bowl of cereal, deep in thought. He was wondering why he decided to go to Beacon. What if somebody recognized him? What if someone, angry at his father, attacked him? Just like the day that…

"HELLOOO!" A voice called out to him, breaking him out of his dark thoughts. A blond bombshell sat beside him, followed by a man in a teal shirt, and then a girl with silver eyes and a man in a pink shirt.

"Hi…" Simmons replied cautiously, wondering what they want.

"Hi!" The blond bombshell said. "I was just wondering why you were sitting alone, and then decided to join you!"

"Right…" Simmons said uncertainly.

"I'm sorry for my sister." The silver-eyed warrior said, her face bright red. "She made a bet that she could befriend the first person she sees."

"Ruby!" The blond-haired girl yelled, "You weren't meant to tell!"

"Um…" Simmons said, immediately regretting it as it brought the attention of the two sisters.

"Anyway, hi! I'm Yang! And we're gonna have a YANG-tastic time together!" She beamed, unaware of the groans around her.

"That was bad sis…" Ruby groaned, her hands over her ears.

"Oh come on, that was good!" Yang defended herself, glaring at the people around her.

"Yang, keep making jokes like that and I'm going to have to teach you a lesson…" Tucker whispered, making Yang shiver and Ruby growl.

"Anyway," Simmons stated, finishing his bowl of cereal and getting up. "It was nice meeting you, I guess, but I gotta get ready for initiation." He said, pulling some finger-less gloves on.

"Well, that happened." Donut said.

"Pay up sis!" Ruby yelled, gaining the attrition of the whole cafeteria.

**Time skip**.

Pyrrha opened her locker quietly, still in shock from seeing her long-lost sister.

"Why is she at Beacon? Why isn't she working with dad?" she wondered, putting her weapons on her back.

"Hey Pyrrha!" a voice called out to her, shocking her out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw a white-haired girl walking towards her.

"Hi!" she responded, slipping into her 'celebrity' façade. She recognized the girl as Weiss Schnee, heir of the Schnee dust company.

"So have you thought about what team you would like to be on?" Weiss said.

"I don't know, I was just planning on letting the chips fall where they may." She answered.

"Well, I was thinking that we could be on a team together." Weiss started, testing her reaction.

"That would be great!" Pyrrha said, seemingly happy. Honestly, she hoped that she wouldn't be on a team with Weiss. She was hoping to find someone who didn't know who she was, or wouldn't treat her like a celebrity. When she decided to try her luck and leave her dad and Carolina, she did not expect that _urge_ to keep fighting, to keep training, something that her dad had probably drilled into her, and something that was probably in Carolina too. So she had decided to join the tournaments. That had lead up to her deciding to be a Huntsman. She had decided to go to Beacon in case Carolina decided to try and find her.

"You know what else is great? Me." A blond-haired boy stepped into her view, stepping in between them and addressing Weiss, ignoring Pyrrha.

"Who are you?" Weiss asked confused.

"The names Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, the ladies love it!" he said.

"What, like your mum?" Weiss shot at him.

"And others…" he mumbled, his confidence vanishing for a moment before returning.

"Anyway, I was thinking that you and I could be on a team together!" he stated, moving closer to Weiss. "Think about it, you and me against the world, partners in crime, on our own…"

"Actually, teams are comprised of four people," Pyrrha said, drawing the attention to them. She was watching Jaune's eyes and saw no recognition in them when he looked at her, making her decide to keep a closer eye on him.

"Well, maybe you would like to join the winning team?" he said, jerking a finger to himself and an unenthusiastic Weiss.

"Listen, Jaune was it?" Weiss started.

"Yes, snow angel?" Jaune answered sweetly, causing Weiss to grasp the bridge of her nose in disdain.

"First off, never call me that again, and second off do you know who you're talking to?" she asked.

"Not in the slightest, snow angel," Jaune replied. Pyrrha internally sighed, knowing where this was going.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos," Weiss said, expecting that alone to rattle him.

"Hi!" Pyrrha said, hiding the sinking feeling in her stomach.

"She graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss said, noticing Jaune's blank look.

"Never heard of it" he admitted confidently, causing Weiss to huff angrily and Pyrrha to look at him in interest.

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!" Weiss huffed, growing increasingly angry.

"The what now?" Jaune asked carelessly, wearing what he hoped was a disarming smile.

Weiss sighed. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune gasped, finally recognizing Pyrrha, and Pyrrha felt her heart sink. "That's _you_?! They only do that for star athletes and Cartoon characters!"

Pyrrha sighed, now knowing the cat was well and truly out of the bag. "Yeah, sadly the cereal isn't very good for you."

"So, now that you know who you're talking to, do you think that you can ask her to be on your team?" Weiss smirked, feeling that she had scored a point against the bumbling oaf.

"I guess not…" he said, dragging his foot across the ground.

"You'd be a great team leader Jaune!" Pyrrha said to cheer him up.

"Aww, thanks!" Jaune replied, his mood bouncing up again, before turning to Weiss. "Looks like Pyrrha's onboard for team Jaune, what about you?"

"I'm leaving," Weiss said emotionlessly, before grabbing her weapon and walking off.

"Wait! Jaune yelled, running after her.

Pyrrha laughed, turning towards her locker and grabbing her weapons, before shutting her locker and locking it. She turned to the door and froze.

Carolina stood in the doorway, loading a dust pistol. "Oh hi Pyrrha, making friends I see?

"Carolina…" Pyrrha said shocked.

"How long until you ditch them too?" she said, before holstering the pistol and walking off.

"**Can all first-years report to Beacon cliff for initiation?**" the intercom system relayed, before going silent.

**Time skip.**

Ruby shifted nervously on the platform they had been told to stand on, her hand flexing on the handle of Crescent Rose. She looked around at the other initiates, noticing everyone looking unnerved, except for Jaune, who looked as nervous as she was, with a red handprint across his face.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, but today is the day we are to put your abilities to the test," Ozpin said, holding his ever-present coffee mug.

Glynda stepped forward, holding a tablet. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put those fears to rest. Each of you will be given teammates… today."

Ruby couldn't stop the squeak that leapt out of her mouth the moment Ms Goodwitch said that. She had been afraid of this ever since Yang had told her about teams. She just hoped that Yang would end up as her partner.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your journey here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone who you work well with." Ozpin said, taking a sip out of his mug. "That being said, the first person that you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

"WHAT?!" Ruby yelled, shocked.

"When partnered up, head tot temple in the middle of the forest, where you will collect a relic and head back to this location. Good luck." Ozpin stated, taking another sip. "Any questions?"

"Um…" Jaune asked, raising his hand.

"Good! Now take your positions, and remember, your goal is to survive, keep your partner safe, get a relic and report back here." Ozpin said as Glynda pressed a button on her tablet.

"Um, sir…" Jaune asked, his hand still raised.

"Yes?" Ozpin asked, looking at him.

"So I wondering… this landing strategy, what exactly is it? Are you dropping us off, or something like that?" Jaune said, lowering his hand.

"No," Ozpin said with dark humour. "You will be falling."

"Okay… did you hand out parachutes or anything? Because I didn't get-"

"No. you will be using your landing strategy." Ozpin interrupted. Yang winked at Ruby before putting on sunglasses and getting launched into the forest.

"Ok," Jaune said confused, not hearing the sounds of the people around him getting launched. "And what exactly is a landing strategYYY?!" he screamed before getting thrown into the forest.

Ozpin watched them, taking another sip of his mug.

"You get too much amusement out of these," Glynda said dryly.

**And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed reading this, feel free to give constructive criticism and have fun in these troubling times! Thanks for reading, CommanderCheat82 out!**


End file.
